


The artist and his inspiration

by CoolCarnage



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Summary: Moments between Yusuke and Futaba.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 52





	The artist and his inspiration

Yusuke was watching her as she sat there, looking at her PC like it was the only thing that existed. He was once again captivated by how she seemed to be so, well, enraptured by fictional worlds. 

How she managed to so easily best enemies, devise strategies, and figure out the true nature of characters long before the games revealed them. For someone like him, who could simply stand and stare at a pond in the park for hours, looking to capture its appeal (very often to Ryuji's confused annoyance). 

Tilting his head slightly, he was able to get a better look at her expression. She had a huge grin on her face, with several strands of her long, orange hair almost covering her eyes before she gathered them back behind her ears. Some small beads of sweat could be seen on her forhead, no doubt caused by her intense concentration.  
Her eyes shone with a pure joy and excitement, that he very rarely saw her display in other situations.

"It is so different, and yet, I feel that it so similar in a way to how I must look when I am painting", he thought to himself. 

Just then, Futaba removed her headphones, laying them on the desk. Then she let out a sigh and leaned back into her large chair. 

She quickly spun around however, catching his gaze and raising her eyebrows quizzingly. "What are you thinking about this time, huh? Inari?" Her grin becoming a teasing one. "Thinking about how fascinating lobsters are again, right?"

"No actually, although they certainly are fascinating sources of inspiration", he replied with a completely earnest look. "I was instead observing how your behaviour changes when you find something on your computer, that you are truly enraptured by. I have to say, it truly was captivating. How it brings out your passion and your joy. How you seem to be such a master of so many things in such a short amount of time."

While Yusuke was talking, Futaba was sitting there stunned, not having expected such a, ehm, passionate description of his observations of her gaming.

"If I am being perfectly honest, I must admit that I find your visible joy and enthusiasm for your games, quite charming actually", the blue haired teen continued. "Seeing you smile in such a mischievous, yet victorious way, really does highlight your features in a way that is worthy of admiration." 

He stopped, noticing that the orange haired girl was strangely silent, compared to her usual demeanor. When he looked at her, he saw that she was staring at him. A blush seemed to be growing on her cheeks, and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried that she seemed so strangely quiet. 

"Y-yeah! J-just, ehm, spotted a bug! That`s all!", she suddenly yelled out, before spinning back around, putting on her headphones and restarting her game. "Ah, I see. I will try to find it and get it out of the room for you" Yusuke repiled in his usual, melodramatic way.

"Y-yeah, thanks", he heard her reply. As the young artist started looking around for the no-existing bug, Futbata felt a small grin spreading across her lips.


End file.
